


I Belong

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Eagle Fanart [2]
Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, the_eagle_reverse_big_bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of comfort between Marcus and Esca</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was an art prompt made for The Eagle Reverse Big Bang. The related fic was written by lallyloo.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/90111/90111_original.jpg)  



End file.
